Un jour ordinaire
by Nolta
Summary: Destiel/ OS/ [fluffy] - Dean a une vie de rêve. Pourtant, il a cette sensation étrange que ce n'est pas la réalité... Et s'il avait raison ? [fin ouverte - drama/happy end]


**.:: UN JOUR ORDINAIRE ::.**

 _Petit OS qui me trottait dans le bloc-note depuis un moment déjà.  
Enfin mis en ligne, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
_

 _ **Note :** Merci à **MicroFish**! Toujours là pour relire mes OS ! Merci merci !_

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Type :**_ _OS_  
 _ **Rating :**_ _T_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après._  
 _ **Spoil :**_ _Léger... L'histoire dévoile juste qui meurt parmi les proches de Dean et Sam, du moins jusqu'à la saison 10. En revanche, l'histoire ne tient pas compte de la chronologie des saisons. Castiel est un ange, les deux frères vont bien, pas de possessions, de marque ou autre._  
 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe qui peuvent (encore) se cacher dans le texte._

* * *

 **-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**  
 **:: Un jour ordinaire ::  
OS - Chapitre unique  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

\- Dean, tu viens ?

 _« C'est quoi ce bordel ? »_

Dean secoua la tête, espérant comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Complètement perdu, il fronça les sourcils essayant de se rappeler comment il avait atterrit dans son impala, devant cette maison, face à ce garage, avec un Sam des plus enjoués.

\- Allez Dean, reste pas là, tout le monde t'attend !

Son dernier souvenir... Il faisait nuit. Il était dans un entrepôt, les mains attachées avec une chaine, au-dessus de la tête, cette dernière en sang, le nez douloureux, la lèvre fendue...  
Un peu plus tôt... Il avait écrit un message à son cadet pour lui dire de faire attention, il avait trouvé la créature qu'ils chassaient depuis trois jours, il l'avait suivit jusqu'à cet entrepôt, il avait envoyé les coordonnées à Sam... Et il s'était fait avoir.

\- Dean... Tout va bien ? Demanda Sam par la fenêtre de l'Impala.

\- Je... Ouais, je crois... Mais... Comment est-ce qu'on est arrivé ici ?

\- Comment quoi ? S'étonna Sam, surpris par la question.

\- On chassait un...

Un quoi déjà ? Dean ne s'en souvenait plus...  
Et plus il tentait de s'en rappeler, plus il avait l'impression que ses souvenirs disparaissaient.

\- On chassait ? S'étonna Sam. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu détestes la chasse... Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ?

Mais Dean n'eut pas le temps de répondre...

\- Vous venez les garçons ? On n'attend plus que vous !

Une femme que Dean n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître venait d'apparaître dans le cadre de la porte d'entrée et les invitait à les rejoindre, elle et apparemment d'autres personnes.

\- Mam'... ?!

Il était complètement déboussolé.  
Comment leur mère, Mary, pouvait se tenir là, souriant à ses fils, alors qu'elle était morte dans un incendie totalement surnaturel près de vingt-cinq ans plus tôt ?  
Mais Dean était trop perturbé pour même penser à poser la question. Il se contenta donc de faire ce qu'on lui disait, suivant son frère.  
En sortant de sa voiture, Dean prit conscience de sa tenue. Ce n'était qu'un jeans et une chemise, pourtant il était loin de ses tenues habituelles, des tissus bon marché, délavés et usés. Son look était tellement classe et soigné qu'il aurait pu, sans problème, entrer dans n'importe quelle soirée huppée. Jeans bleu nuit, chemise noire, légèrement satinée, cheveux coupés en brosse et alignés au millimètre, rasé de près, les mains lisses et propres, peut-être même manucurés...  
C'est donc en s'observant, toujours étonné, qu'il s'avança, à la suite de Sam qui, pour sa part, avait déjà disparu dans la maison.

Guirlandes, banderoles, ballons... On fêtait quelque chose mais quoi ?

\- Joyeux anniversaire mon grand ! S'exclama une femme brune et souriante, apparemment du même âge que leur mère.

\- Ellen ?

Dean n'en revenait pas, pensant devenir fou.  
Ils étaient donc au mois de janvier.  
Il faisait particulièrement bon pour un début d'année, mais ce n'était pas étonnant au Kensas...

Dean avait besoin d'un verre.  
Un grand verre d'alcool bien fort.  
Après avoir bredouillé des remerciements à Ellen, il se dirigea vers ce qu'il supposa être la cuisine.

\- N'entre pas ! On n'a pas terminé !

Une jeune rouquine accompagnée d'une petite blonde tentaient d'écrire avec de la crème chantilly sur une tarte aux pommes.  
Si Ellen était là, ça expliquait que Jo le soit également, mais que faisait Charlie ici ? Comment pouvait-elle... ?

\- Viens fiston, dérange pas ces dames, y a des bières dehors... Lança un petit bonhomme bourru en lui attrapant l'épaule.

\- Bobby ? Je... J'y comprends rien, qu'est-ce qu-... ? Bafouilla Dean de plus en plus décontenancé.

\- Venez, on va faire une photo ! Appela Mary depuis la terrasse où une grande table les attendait, couverte de nourriture ; petits fours, tapas, burger...

Le jardin était lui aussi décoré de ballons et de cotillons. Quelques bières reposaient dans une glacière à côté du grill sur lequel plusieurs entrecôtes attendaient d'être cuites à point. Sam déposa un plat de salade sur la table, embrassa la blonde qui lui tenait le bras et se plaça vers les autres qui se regroupaient pour faire une photo. Bobby fit une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Dean avant de se placer dans le groupe.

Dean regardait les personnes qui se rassemblait devant sa mère.  
Il y reconnut John, son père qui riait avec Jess, la petite amie de Sam. Charlie et Jo apportaient la tarte qu'elles avaient recouverte de crème à défaut d'avoir réussi à y écrire "joyeux anniversaire Dean". Kevin retournait la viande sur le grill avant d'aller se placer vers Bobby et Ellen. Ces deux-là semblaient particulièrement proches. Et Mary leur criait à tous de se resserrer.

\- Vous n'entrez pas tous dans le cadre !

Tout le monde riait, faisant signe à Dean d'approcher à son tour.  
Tout était parfait.  
Tout ?  
Presque...  
Malgré ça, Dean ressentait un léger vide, comme un manque.  
Oui, il manquait quelque chose...

\- Surprise...! Souffla une voix rauque dans le creux de son oreille alors que deux bras l'attrapèrent depuis derrière, entourant sa taille.

 _«_ _... Ou quelqu'un... »_

\- Cas' ?

\- J'ai réussi à me libérer. Dit-il en relâchant Dean, alors que ce dernier se retournait, surpris.

\- Cas' ?! Répéta-t-il, plus surpris que la première fois.

\- Oui, c'est moi, répondit le concerné, souriant. J'ai demandé un congé pour ton anniversaire. C'est la moindre des choses.

\- Mais c'est... ?

Dean sentit ses jambes se ramollir sous son poids.  
Que s'était-il passé, qu'était-il arrivé à sa vie ?  
Où étaient les goules et autres vampires qui passaient leur temps à essayer de leur faire la peau ?  
Pourquoi tout avait changé ?

Ce rêve allait-il durer ?

\- Allez, viens faire la photo, lui souffla Castiel en lui déposant un baiser délicat au coin de la bouche avant de le prendre par la main et l'attirer vers les autres qui attendaient.

Dean n'en revenait pas.  
Il n'arrivait même plus à parler, encore moins à réagir.  
Est-ce qu'il avait bien vu ? Bien senti ?  
Castiel venait de l'embrasser... ?  
Et... Il avait adoré ça... !

Le cerveau sur pause, Dean ne savait plus quoi penser. Il essayait tant bien que mal d'analyser la situation, de comprendre comment tous ces gens pouvaient être réunis ici aujourd'hui. En dehors de Sam et Castiel, toutes les personnes présentes dans ce jardin auraient dû être mortes. Dean les avait pratiquement toutes vues mourir. La plupart étaient mortes pour lui, pour eux, pour leur sauver la vie.  
Et pourtant...  
Sans parler de Castiel... Ce baiser...  
Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?  
Pourquoi avait-il fait une chose pareille ?

\- Dean, place-toi devant, au centre, avec Castiel. Privilège de l'invité d'honneur et son amoureux !

Alors que Dean s'apprêtait à prendre place entre Bobby et Kevin, il se figea et manqua de s'étrangler en entendant les derniers mots prononcés par sa mère. Il releva brusquement la tête et se mit à fixer Castiel, comme s'il attendait une explication, un démenti, quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais Castiel se contentait de lui sourire à pleines dents. Alors Dean se tourna vers son frère, mais il ne dit rien non plus. Au contraire, tout le monde souriait, tout le monde semblait trouver normal que leur mère, vivante, parle de Castiel comme de son amoureux. Même son père lui souriait fièrement.  
C'était dingue, complètement, beaucoup trop.  
Dean se sentit perdre pied, la tête lui tournait.  
Ses jambes le lâchèrent pour de bon et il se retrouva à genoux dans l'herbe fraichement tondue pour l'occasion.

\- Dean !

 _«_ _Cas'... »_

Et tout devint noir.  
Était-ce la fin du rêve... ?

Quand Dean reprit ses esprits, il était allongé sur le canapé du salon, Castiel à côté de lui, lui tenant la main, Mary et Jess penchées sur son visage, Sam un peu plus loin. Mais c'est la voix de Bobby qu'il entendit en premier :  
\- Du calme, il a juste fait un petit malaise, il ne va pas mourir.

\- Dean ! S'exclama Castiel sans tenir compte des propos de Bobby. Comment tu te sens ? Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs !

Dean se redressa doucement.  
Il essayait de se remettre les idées en place.  
Qu'est-ce qui clochait aujourd'hui ?  
Pourquoi tout lui semblait si étrange ?  
Pourtant, c'était sa vie, ses proches, sa famille, son petit ami...

Oui, c'était ça sa réalité.  
Comment avait-il pu en douter ?

Il releva les yeux sur les personnes qui l'entouraient, autant dire tout le monde.  
Ils l'observaient tous avec inquiétude et tendresse, rassurés de le voir se réveiller.

\- Pardon, j'ai... Je suis un peu fatigué. J'ai fait la fête hier soir et...

\- Va falloir freiner un peu, tu n'as plus l'âge maintenant... Le taquina Sam ce qui fit rire Dean.

Il n'avait même pas envie de répliquer.  
Il se sentait tellement bien.  
Tout lui semblait tellement à sa place, comme il faut.  
Il leva les yeux sur Castiel qui lui rendit son regard.  
Plongé dans l'océan bleu qui le fixait, Dean admirait l'évidence, l'évidence de ce lien qu'il partageait avec cet homme, son homme.  
Il lui attrapa la main et Castiel sourit de plus belle.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais la nourriture nous attend ! Lança Bobby une fois que tous furent assuré que Dean allait mieux.

Et ils rejoignirent la table qui les attendait.  
Chacun s'assit à sa place, remplissant son assiette, son verre. Ils étaient heureux de se retrouver. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à se voir en même temps. Et voilà des mois qu'ils organisaient cette petite réception en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Dean. Le fait que tous aient pu se libérer tenait pratiquement du miracle.  
Mary prit énormément de photos, pendant tout l'après-midi.

Ouais, Dean était vraiment bien.

.

\- C'était une fête magnifique Mary, merci infiniment ! Déclara Castiel au moment du départ.

\- C'était vraiment un plaisir de vous avoir tous à la maison. Répondit-elle. Faites attention sur la route. Castiel, j'aimerais autant que ce soit toi qui conduise. J'ai peur que Dean fasse encore un malaise...

\- Pas de souci, je ne l'aurais pas laissé prendre le volant de toute façon. Lui répondit Castiel en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Et lui et Dean s'installèrent dans l'Impala et rentrèrent chez eux.  
Pendant tout le trajet, Dean était pensif, le regard tourné vers l'extérieur.

\- À quoi est-ce que tu penses ? Lui demanda Castiel

\- J'en sais rien... J'ai une sensation étrange...

\- Quel genre ?

\- Que tout ceci, ma vie, est un rêve...

\- Tant que ce n'est pas un cauchemar...

\- Je suis sérieux. Un vrai rêve. Que rien n'est vraiment réel.

Castiel fronça les sourcils et demanda :  
\- Si ce n'est pas réel, alors qu'est-ce qui l'est ?

Dean resta silencieux un instant, hésitant, puis répondit :  
\- Ce matin, j'ai cru que ma vie était ailleurs...

\- Tu n'aimes plus la vie que tu mènes ?

\- Au contraire ! Cette vie est parfaite, presque trop belle pour être vraie.

\- Et à quoi ressemble la vie que tu penses avoir, si ici ce n'est pas vraiment ta vie ?

\- Tu vas me prendre pour un fou...

\- Raconte toujours, on verra ensuite.

Dean réfléchit un instant. Il essayait de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées. Les souvenirs qu'il avait de son autre vie devenaient tellement flous qu'il commençait réellement à douter que cela ait pu être sa vraie vie. Il se demandait même comment il avait pu le croire Mais il était troublé d'avoir pu en être persuadé, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Il fronça les sourcils et tenta de regrouper un maximum de détail sur cette autre vie qu'il avait cru avoir.

\- Et bien, dans l'autre vie, je suis un chasseur, mon frère aussi...

\- Tu détestes la chasse...

\- Pas un chasseur de gibier, un chasseur de monstres.

\- De monstres ?

\- Vampires, loup-garou, démons, ce genre là, tu vois ? Nos parents sont morts, Bobby aussi, Ellen, Jo... Enfin... Tout le monde...

\- C'est joyeux... Et moi ? Demanda Castiel d'une petite voix.

\- Toi non, tu es là, tu es un ange et tu m'as sauvé de l'Enfer où tu es venu me chercher. Tu nous protéges...

\- Un ange protecteur ? C'est tout moi ça ! Déclara Castiel en riant faisant sourire Dean à son tour.

\- C'est délirant. Maintenant que je le raconte, je trouve ça complètement dingue.

\- Et donc... Tu penses que la vie que tu as ici et maintenant est un rêve, et que cette vie de chasseur de monstres serait ta vraie vie ?

\- Non, évidemment, c'est de la folie...! Déclara Dean qui pourtant ne pouvait se défaire de cette étrange sensation que tout ceci n'était pas réel.

Le silence se fit une place dans la discussion avant d'être chassé par la voix de Castiel :  
\- Dans cette autre vie, est-ce que... Toi et moi... ?

\- Non... Du tout... Toi et moi, ça n'existe pas, là-bas...

Lui et Castiel, impensable dans cette autre vie.  
Il l'avait ressenti avec une telle force, ce rejet pour leur relation, ce sentiment de malaise quand Castiel l'avait embrassé devant tout le monde.  
Le Dean de l'autre monde n'aimait pas, ou plutôt n'osait pas aimer Castiel.  
Comment avait-il pu ressentir tout ça avec autant de conviction ?  
Alors que cela faisait plus de huit ans qu'il partageait sa vie avec cet homme si incroyable...  
Il se souvenait parfaitement maintenant, leur rencontre dans un train, parce que l'Impala était en réparation. Ce fut la seule fois où Dean ne regretta pas d'avoir envoyé son bébé dans le décor. Il se souvenait aussi comment il avait annoncé à sa famille qu'il vivait avec un homme, après un an de relation. Déjà à cette époque, il savait que Castiel et lui, c'était du sérieux. Voilà pourquoi il s'était laissé convaincre de parler de lui à ses proches.  
Il se rappelait de tout ça.  
Alors que, quelques heures plus tôt, tous ses souvenirs avaient disparu et l'autre vie les avait remplacée.

Castiel acquiesça avec une petite moue déçue que Dean ne manqua pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il à Castiel.

\- Et bien, si vraiment cette autre vie était la vraie, ce serait du gâchis.

\- C'est bien vrai... Ajouta Dean en posant tendrement sa main sur la cuisse du noiraud. Je pense que je vais choisir de rester avec toi... Au moins cette nuit !

\- Trop aimable ! Répliqua Castiel, cynique, alors que Dean éclatait de rire.

.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant entrer les deux hommes, yeux fermés, qui s'embrassaient sauvagement, leurs mains parcourant le corps l'un de l'autre, commençant déjà à se déshabiller alors que Castiel fermait la porte d'un mouvement de pied agile et énergique.  
Il poussa Dean contre le mur de l'entrée sans arrêter de lui dévorer les lèvres alors que le châtain se laissait guider par l'enthousiasme luxurieux de son amant.  
Puis l'excitation devint de moins en moins fougueuse, de plus en plus tendre, chacun reprenant son souffle doucement sans pour autant cesser de s'embrasser, transformant le baiser profond en petites caresses du bout des lèvres, jusqu'à n'être plus que front contre front, immobiles, paupières closes, pensifs.

\- Est-ce que tu aurais préféré que notre histoire ne soit qu'un rêve ?

Dean fut surpris par la question et, tout en attrapant le visage de Castiel entre ses mains, plongea son regard dans celui, triste du noiraud.

\- Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais perdre ce qu'on partage Cas'... ! Pas même pour Sam.

\- Woah, et ben ça, c'est de la déclaration ! Taquina Castiel qui savait à quel point Sam était important pour Dean.

\- Et je ne dis pas ça en l'air. Je suis sincère...

Castiel sourit tout en baissant les yeux.  
Il était rassuré mais était encore troublé par les pensées noires qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit.  
Dean sembla s'en rendre compte et tenta de les lui faire oublier en l'embrassant à nouveau. Cette fois, ce fut Castiel qui se laissa faire, guidé par Dean jusqu'à leur chambre, jusqu'à leur lit... Là, il se laissa déshabiller, intégralement. Dean fit de même pour lui, puis vint se coller à Castiel.  
L'un contre l'autre, Castiel n'attendit pas plus de quelques secondes avant de reprendre les choses en main, retournant Dean sur le dos et se plaçant au-dessus de lui, l'observant tendrement avant de caresser son torse, son ventre, puis enfin son sexe qui tressailli entre ses doigts.  
Dean gémit de contentement tout en souriant à Castiel. Un léger mouvement du bassin et Castiel comprit que Dean en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Castiel ne se fit donc pas prier et, tout en préparant Dean à sa venue par de nombreuses caresses délicates, le couvrit de baiser, du torse au pubis.

Ce ballet de corps brûlants, fusionnant avec hardeur, dura presque deux heures, puis, le souffle coupé, les deux amants se laissèrent tomber dans les draps humides de sueurs sans se quitter des yeux.

\- Toi et moi, ça va durer... Longtemps. Déclara Dean après un moment de silence.

Castiel sourit et allait répliquer mais il se figea brusquement, comme un arrêt sur image, un film mis sur pause.  
La chambre disparut, emportant la chaleur du moment avec elle.

Tout devint noir, froid, terrifiant.

 _«_ _Non ! Non, pas ça ! »_

L'entrepôt.

 _« Cas'_ _! »_

\- Dean ? Dean est-ce que ça va ?

 _«_ _Qu'est-ce que... ? »_

\- Sam ?

\- Ouais, c'est moi. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- J'ai eu ton message, avec les coordonnées de sa planque. Je suis arrivé juste à temps. Cette saloperie t'a pompé énormément de sang.

Dean jeta un oeil sur la créature qui était étendue sur le sol, la peau grisâtre, couverte de tatouage, un pieu planté dans le coeur.

\- Un djinn... ?

Et tout lui revint...  
La chasse, les disparitions, le djinn qu'il avait suivit jusqu'à sa cachette, les deux adolescents qu'ils devaient sauver et qui étaient attachés, les mains au-dessus de la tête, tout comme lui, à deux pas de là où il se trouvait.

Sam détacha Dean et, après s'être assuré qu'il pouvait tenir debout, s'occupa de libérer les deux jeunes garçons.

Dean se frotta les poignets endoloris.  
Mais ce n'était pas ça qui lui faisait le plus mal à l'instant.  
Non, ce qui lui faisait vraiment mal, c'était le souvenir de ce rêve que le djinn lui avait offert...

.

\- Maman et papa étaient là ? Demanda Sam qui avait prit le volant de l'Impala sans même devoir insister.

\- Ouais... Et Jess...

Sam acquiesça.  
\- Et toi ? Tu étais aussi avec quelqu'un... ?

Dean prit une seconde avant de répondre, tout en baissant la tête.  
\- Ouais...

\- Jo ?

\- Non... Répondit Dean en riant un peu jaune. Mais elle était là... Avec Ellen, et Bobby...

Dean se mordit la lèvre, troublé par ses souvenirs.

\- Putain Sam, ils étaient tous là... ! Tous ceux qu'on a perdu... S'exclama-t-il avant de reprendre plus doucement, pour lui-même. Et ceux qu'on n'a jamais eu...

Sam n'osa pas lui demander de qui il parlait. Peut-être faisait-il allusion de la personne avec qui il partageait sa vie dans le rêve. Mais Sam comprit que Dean ne voulait pas en parler. Il tenta donc de changer de sujet.

\- T'es dans un sale état. Faudra appeler Castiel pour qu'il te soigne.

 _« Cas'... »_

Dean ne répondit rien et détourna le regard pour que Sam ne voit pas les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux.

.

\- Ça fait trois jours Dean. Tu ne peux pas t'obstiner à t'enfermer dans un tel mutisme. Ton frère s'inquiète énormément, c'est pourquoi il m'a appelé pour venir te parler.

Mais Dean continuait à fixer le mur, en face de son lit, sans rien dire.

\- C'est en rapport avec la vision que tu as eu avec le djinn ?

Toujours aucune réponse, mais une légère contraction des mâchoires du chasseur fit comprendre à Castiel qu'il était tombé juste.

\- Les djinns savent trouver les souhaits les plus secrets de leurs victimes pour les leur faire vivre. Sam m'a dit que tu y avais vu tes parents, ainsi que tes amis qui, aujourd'hui, sont morts. Il faut accepter que la réalité est tout autre.

Dean tourna la tête pour ne plus voir l'ange qui s'était assis au pied du lit.  
Retrouver ses parents, Bobby, Ellen, tous les autres, évidemment, ça l'avait troublé.  
Mais ce rêve avait surtout mis à jour un désir bien plus profond, bien plus enfoui.  
Un désir qu'il n'avait jamais osé s'avouer.  
Ce rêve lui avait permis de le vivre.  
De se rendre compte combien ça pourrait être merveilleux.  
Il suffisait d'oser...  
Oser se lancer.  
S'assumer.

 _« Hors de question ! »_

Castiel soupira en voyant que Dean ne semblait toujours pas prêt à parler.

\- Quand tu te sentiras prêt, il te suffira de m'appeler. Tu sais que pour toi, je trouve toujours le moyen de me libérer...

Et l'ange se leva, prêt à s'en aller, mais Dean le retint par son imperméable.  
Castiel tourna alors la tête pour regarder Dean et fronça les sourcils en lisant toute la tristesse qui se trouvait dans les yeux du chasseur.

\- Je... Tenta Dean. Il faut que je...

Castiel reprit place sur le lit, à côté de Dean cette fois, ne le quittant pas des yeux, attentif.

\- Cas'... Dans ce rêve, le djinn m'a fait voir quelque chose...

Castiel restait silencieux, ne voulant en aucun cas couper Dean dans son élan.  
Il voyait bien que son ami avait une peine folle à exprimer ce qu'il était sur le point de dire alors il lui laissa le temps qu'il lui fallait.  
Dean cherchait ses mots. Il avait commencé, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Mais il ne fallait pas lui demander de regarder Castiel dans les yeux en lui faisant cet aveux. Il laissa donc son regard se poser sur ses mains avant de se lancer :  
\- Il y a une chose qui pourrait devenir réelle... J'aimerais... Et ça te concerne...

Castiel fronça les sourcils une nouvelle fois.  
Dean, qui releva furtivement les yeux pour voir la réaction de Castiel, cru apercevoir une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux bleus de l'ange.  
Il n'était pas sûr.  
Il n'était plus sûr de rien.

Mais il devait essayer.

.

 **:: FIN ::**

* * *

 _Ouais, je sais, c'est cruel cette fin, mais c'est pour laisser libre choix au lecteur d'une fin plutôt "happy end" ou "drama"._

 _Moi, j'adore les happy end, alors évidemment, on se doute que pour moi, Castiel sautera de joie d'apprendre que Dean, au fond de lui, ne rêve que de partager sa vie avec l'angelot. Que Castiel ressent la même chose sans jamais n'avoir osé le dire, etc. etc. etc._

 _Pour les personnes qui aiment le drama, il est tout à fait possible d'imaginer que Castiel ne soit qu'heureux de voir Dean enfin se confier sur ses préoccupations. Et une fois qu'il connaitra les sentiments de Dean, lui explique que ce n'est pas réciproque et qu'il ne peut pas se le permettre en tant qu'ange du Seigneur, et - pour être bien bien drama - disparaisse de la circulation pendant longtemps, longtemps, espérant se faire oublier..._

 _Mais les personnes qui imagineront une fin drama pareille sont complètement folles ! xD_  
 _(les autres sûrement aussi, mais pour d'autres raisons...)_


End file.
